What cha Gonna do
by princesskag03
Summary: this crosses over with NCIS and Bones, Every one goes to Miami to catch a serial killer and identify Bodies and skeletons, will they also find love and is there jealousy….. Many destinations await them ... please READ and REVIEW :D
1. New Case

**WHAT CHA GONNA DO ?**

SUMMARY -- this crosses over with NCIS and Bones, Every one goes to Miami to catch a killer and identify Bodies and skeletons, will they also find love and is there jealousy….. Many destinations await them

CHARACTERS -- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito, Jenny Shepherd, Camille Seroyan, Seelly Booth, Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy

_Guest appearances by---- Director Eli David and Anthony DiNozzo senior _

DISCLAIMER ---- * ** _**I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR BONES **_***

**++ CHAPTER 1 ++**

Tony is sitting at his desk in NCIS headquarters reading a GSM catalog the newest addition, but he is supposed to be doing paper work. Ziva is also at her desk and since she is done with all her paper work she is fileing her nails with her knife and listing to music on her new Ipod touch that Abby bought for each person on 'Team Gibbs' and since she is apart of the Gibbs team she got one too.

DING the elevator opened to reveal McGee panting because he was late for work even though nothing was going on.

" hey McLate" Tony said making fun of the fact McGee was late for the second time this week " what happened another Elf lord convention"

" No Tony, if u must know my sister graduated college and I went out of support" McGee stated

" oh McGee that is so sweet how was the ceremony" Ziva asked

" it was really nice I'm glad I went" McGee smiled at the thought

" Aww that is lovely" Ziva smiled back

" Where's Gibbs by the way" McGee asked breaking the moment of smiles

" Directors office, in there since 5:30 this morning" Tony said finally speaking up

" he has been up there with Director Shepherd all this time it's like 1:20 now McGee stated while looking at his watch "wait Tony you were here at 5:30 this morning" McGee looked in Disbelief

"No, but I was and he hasn't come down since" Ziva said

"Hey what do you think there doing in there" Tony said in a perverted like tone

"Thinking of ways to fire you Tony if you don't shut up" Gibbs said as he descended from the stairs coming from the directors office

Then Tony winced at the hand that hit the back of his head " sorry Boss" then winced again at the hand as it hit his head again " Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness" Gibbs commanded "yes boss" Tony replied Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the display

"Gear up" Gibbs Barked

Everyone grabbed their things and followed Gibbs to the elevator

"Where are we going boss" Tony ask as the elevator closed behind him

"Miami, Dead Petty officers and Navy captains so I want you to go home and pack for at least a month" Gibbs explained

"How many bodies boss" McGee questioned

" I wont know until we get there so go home and pack and meet me at the airport in 2hours I will tell Abby and since Ducky isn't here we will be using some help with FBI and Jeffersonian Something" Gibbs stated " SO GO!!!" Gibbs Barked and every jolted and bolted home

::: Jeffersonian Institute:::

Dr Brennan was sitting at her desk and looking on the computer while staring ant bone and writing down formulas. She was happy in her quiet environment and the silence was the key to help her concentrate. But that was broken by the open and close of her door and the call of a nick name

"Hey Bones guess what" Booth said while entering her room

"Booth how do I guess a 'what' " Dr Brennan said in an aggravated tone

"No, Bones I mean you are not going to believe what I just found out"

"Am I going to like what you just found out?"

"I think so"

"Ok what is it?"

"They found 13 bodies or Skeletons in Miami"

"Great a new case, yes" Dr Brennan said with a smile

"Yep but the best part is that we are going to be there for a month"

"What no, what about everyone else, Booth"

"Ooh they are coming too, Bones no worries"

"What about your son Parker"

"I already spoke to him he said he will miss me and I need to bring him back a souvenir"

"So are you coming or not"

"Booth I don't know"

Booth walks up to her past personally space and puts his finger under her chin to force her to look him in the eyes, when their eyes met he says " Bones I need you there please come with me you are one of the best"

"No I am the best" Brennan says with a smile "ok I will come to Miami"

"Awesome Bones go home and pack and I will go tell the rest meet us at the air port in 2hours"

"Alright"

Booth walks up to the platform to find every one in area "_this is really convenient"_ booth thought to him self

"Hey guys" booth say speaking to every one on the platform looking over a dead body (Cam, Ange, Zack and Hodgins)

"What is it Seelly" Camille asked

"Well they found 13 skeletons so we need you guys there, so pack for a month or so and …"

"Who is 'We' Booth" Hodgins asked

"Me and Bones"

"Why are we packing for a month" Zack asked

"Because we are going to the airport to board a plane and I would hope you would need clothes"

"Ok but sweetie where are we going" Angela who asked the million dollar question

"Ooh sorry we are going to Miami" Booth finally said coming to the point

"Ooh why didn't you say that before, I'm in do we need tickets or something" Angela said jumping at the opportunity

"No everything is taken cared of"

"Cool" Hodgins said

"Does Dr Brennan know, is she coming" Zack asked

"Yes she is also coming"

"You actually convinced Dr Brennan to go to Miami for a month" Camille asked

"Yes"

"We are in" everyone said in unison

"Great meet us at the airport in like 2hours"

Everyone then went their separate ways

_**Did you like it? **_

_**Please review I want to read your thoughts **_

_**Anticipate the next chapter **_

_**--- Princess Kag 3 --- **_


	2. Deal, I'm in

_**++ CHAPTER 2 ++**_

Tony is going to pick up Ziva so that they can go to the air port together. Tony had already thought of what they were going to do when they got to Miami so he made sure to bring a camera to capture Ziva in a bikini

Tony finally arrives at Ziva's apartment he walks up the stairs and knocks on the door Ziva opens it

"Are you ready… wow Ziva you look really good" Tony compliments

"Thank you Tony you look nice too" Ziva say with a smile

"Well I try" Tony grins

Ziva was wearing a white sundress with white flat open toe sandals, her hair was down and it was straight with a little curl at the end just the way he loved her hair

Tony grabbed her bags and the box of doughnuts on her kitchen counter top and then headed for the car and at the car placed her bags next to his in the trunk and they were off to the air port

::: At The Airport :::

Brennan, Camille, Angela, Hodgins, Zack and even Booth were at the airport and they were right on time

"Booth what are we waiting for can't we board" Dr Brennan asked

"No Bones we can't, we need to wait"

"For what" Camille stepped in

"For the NCIS team, they will be apart of this investigation"

"What, I need to share my thoughts with other people I don't even know Booth they will get in my way" Brennan asked

"Let's hope not" an unfamiliar voice came from behind her

Brennan quickly turned around to see an over aged man with white/grey hair and crystal blue eyes "who are you" Brennan asked

"I am Special Agent Gibbs and this is my team well some of them I am missing two" Gibbs said pointing to the people behind him

"I am Abby Scuito, the Forensic scientist" Said the very looking Goth with a black shirt and red little school girl skirt and black platforms

"I am Timothy McGee, the computer specialist" Came from the man who was wearing jeans and a striped button up shirt and loafers

"Oh hello I am Doctor Temperance Brennan; this is Angela Montenegro our face reconstructor, Doctor Camille Seroyan our boss and our best person in autopsy, Jack Hodgins our soil evaluator and Bug Identifier, Zack Addy my assistant and Special Agent Booth my partner.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony for short" came the man behind Gibbs wearing a Green polo shirt with kaki Capri shorts with open toe sandals.

Angela, cam, and even Bones were just staring at him and looking at all of his features. Angela who was wearing skinny jeans with a read blouse with red and pink flip flops was just trying to look at his butt. Camille was just staring at his smile in bliss as she was wearing Capri pants with an orange shirt that hugged her curves and stylish sneakers. Brennan who was just amazed by his bone and face structure that could have rivaled Booth while she had on a purple skirt a white shirt and silver flat shoes. This did not go unnoticed by Booth, Hodgins, or Even Zack. They gave him one evil look until they were interrupted by Gibbs saying

"DiNozzo where is Ziva"

"I am right here Gibbs" came a women who had a very exotic accent and who was wearing a dress and white sandal and with straight hair except for the curls at the end and the Gucci sunglasses on top of her head

"What took you so long Ziver" Gibbs replied

"Tony, he finished all the doughnuts I bought for you guys and he ate my strawberry creamed bagel so I had to go buy coffee for breakfast" Ziva explained while lifting up the coffee in her right hand

"DiNozzo!!" Gibbs barked

"Yeah boss"

"Did you do that?"

"Boss I was really hungry"

"Fine but you owe her doughnuts and a bagel in Miami"

"Yes Boss"

Ziva, McGee and Abby were just cracking up with laughter

Ziva then noticed the people starring at her she simply smiled a walks over to them and says "Hello I am Ziva David (Dahh-Veed) I am Tony's partner, Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" they said at the same time except Brennan who said nothing

Then Tony seeing Ziva introducing her self goes up behind her and decides to put on a show. He goes up behind her and puts his arm around Ziva's waist and whispers "_Ziva we are leaving soon if you don't want me to tickle you and then take your coffee then lets go…did you bring a bikini or one piece please say bikini sweet cheeks" _Ziva getting ticklish from his breath in her ear starts to giggle and says " ok Bikini now stop that it tickles" Tony lets go and looks at the faces of the people on the team Jeffersonian and just smiles then takes Ziva by the hand and pulls her to where team Gibbs are and the takes her coffee and drinks about half of it then and hand its back to her and since she is use to his antics she just drinks from it as if it's a recurring thing making it an indirect kiss.

"Did you just see that" Angela says in disbelief

"Yeah" Cam says in shock

"Such great bone structure" Brennan says

"No sweetie how intimate they are even thought they are partners" Ange stated

"Exactly" cam agreeing

"Oh that is because they are obviously sleeping together" Brennan replied

"That makes sense" Cam commented

"Lets go ask" Angela offered

"_**Flight 369 flying to Miami Florida is now boarding, I repeat flight 369 flying to Miami Florida is now boarding"**_ said the announcer

So they head for the plane. On the plane they find there seats and they sit down only to find out that the women are in first class and the men are in coach when the plane takes off and it is steadily in the air Tony decides to sneak into first class and sits right next to Ziva who is reading a book. She doesn't even look but knows it is Tony

"Tony what are you doing here" Ziva asked while still reading

"Zi I am so lonely back there can I please stay up here with you please" Tony said as he is making puppy dog eyes

Ziva looks at him and then says "Fine you can stay"

Angela watching them decides to ask them now. She walks up to Ziva and Tony and asks "Are you two having sex with each other" this captures the attention of Cam, Brennan and Abby

"You guys are having sex and you didn't tell me, I think I am going to cry I thought we were best friends Ziva" Abby butting in

"Yes Abby we are very good friends, no we are great best friends and I would have told if we were but we are not" Ziva answered

"Yeah we haven't been naked in the same bed since the undercover mission" Tony finishes

"What you had an undercover mission that intense and you two are not together" Angela said in disbelief

"You guys are worse then Brennan and Booth" Cam says as she enters the conversation

"Hey I resent that" Brennan then says

Angela walks up to Abby and says low enough so that no one else hears "if you help me get Brennan and Booth together then I will help you get Ziva and Tony together"

"What makes you think I want to see Tony and Ziva together" Abby asked

"Because we are alike we love to pry and see love blossom"

Abby just looks at Angela then smiles and says "Deal, I'm in" and they shake hands

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Thank you for reading I really appreciate it **_

_**Review please **_

_**I am going to write the next chapter soon :D **_

_**--- Princess Kag 3 --- **_


	3. Is That You ?

_Abby just looks at Angela then smiles and says "Deal, I'm in" and they shake hands_

_**++ CHAPTER 3 ++**_

"Great" Angela says

"Let's start tomorrow" Abby advises

"I agree"

"I got an Idea"

"Ok what is it?"

"We can use someone for some grunt work"

"Ok but who"

"McGee"

"The computer guy? will he do it"

"Yeah he will if I ask him"

"Ok do it"

So Abby and Angela walk into coach while every one in first class is preoccupied with there own conversation about Ziva and Tony and Brennan and Booth.

When Ange and Abby get to McGee seat they find him playing a game on1ine on his laptop

"Timmy" Abby calls

"Hey, Abby what are you doing here" McGee responds, then sees the woman behind Abby "oh Hello"

"Hi, we came here to ask you a favor" Angela asks

"Ok what's the favor" McGee asks suspiciously

"Well we want you to help us get Tony and Ziva together" Abby explains

"And Brennan and Booth" Angela jumps in

"Actually Dr Brennan and Agent Booth will fall into love" Abby states

"Really how" Angela inquires

"Because Dr Brennan thinks Tony is Hot…"

"Well sweetie he is did you see that butt I would buy a ticket to that ride any day" Angela interrupts

"any way as I was saying she thinks Tony is hot and Tony likes Ziva but because of his playboy attitude he doesn't know it yet, and Ziva likes Tony but because she is too stubborn she doesn't know it yet and Agent Booth clearly likes Dr Brennan but he is to shy to tell her and she is too clueless to pick up on it. And Dr Brennan is Jealous of Ziva because she feels intimidated by her and Booth feels jealous of Tony because Brennan thinks Tony is Hot" Abby says almost out of breath

"I get that but that still doesn't explain how they will get together" Angela says

"Because if Tony and Ziva get together then Dr Brennan will know that she can't have him….." Abby states

"….and go to booth, Brilliant Abby" Angela finishes

" thank you" Abby responds

"so you guys don't need me any more" McGee states

"actually we definitely need you" Angela states

" we need you to do any thing possible to get Tony Jealous, so that he can get close to Ziva"

"Abby do I have too"

"Yes Tim you have to"

" you owe me big time"

" ok Tim here is a down payment" Then Abby kisses him on the cheek and McGee blushes

"so Tim will you do it"

"yeah" McGee says flustered

"_I need to get these two together next"_ Angela thought to herself

Back in first class everything has clamed down and Tony is still sitting next to Ziva and she is still reading the book and Tony is on his Laptop booking rooms at his one of his dad's hotels.

--- 2 hours later ---

The plane touches down in Miami and the leave the plane and the entrance oh the airport there is a man wearing a black suit and a chuffer's hat holding a sign that says NCIS and FBI Gibbs sees the man and says " what is this about"

" Jenny Shepherd call and arranges me to pick you all up and drive you to your hotel" the man said not even flinching at Gibbs's stare Gibbs just smirks and says "lets go"

" what going on Gibbs" Ziva asks

" Jenny seems to have arranged for a limo to pick us up"

Every one on team NCIS just starts laughing

In the limo Brennan then asks who is Jenny then a T.V pops up from the in side of the Limo and a Red haired woman appears on screen and says "Dr Brennan pleasure to Meet you I am Jenny Shepherd the Director of NCIS" every one on team Jeffersonian is shock at the capability of this Limo and the power of this woman named Jenny Shepherd

" Jen what is the plan"

"for you to relax Jethro"

"what do you mean"

" exactly what I said, your mission is to enjoy a month's Vacation as well as the Jeffersonian team and special agent Seeley Booth

" I don't understand what you mean Ma'am" booth replied "are you saying that you faked the report of bodies and skeletons so that we could take a vacation."

"No actually the FBI did that I just made sure my team came along"

" why"

"because you are all over worked and deserve time off"

" Jen I don't want a vacation I would rather be at a desk or in my basement" Gibbs Yes

" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is not a request it is a definite order you will do as I say, don't forget who you work for do we have an understanding" Jenny as she raised her voice back at him

Brennan liked the fact that she (jenny) was in charge and that she could be the Alpha Female in this situation

" Now in this month you will be visiting 2 places, Ziva your father called and he wants you to come and see him while you are on vacation"

"Tell him that I don't want to" Ziva replied

"Ziva you must, he want you home for your birthday"

"No, I'm not seeing him"

"Tony can you please convince her"

"what me" Tony said in disbelief

" yes you, you can convince her to can't you"

Tony thought for a minuet on what he could do to convince her, then he finally got it, with that he whispered something in her ear. Everyone just looked at them in confusion, then Ziva looked at him and him at her and then she said "are you serious, ok I want to see you try" and he just nodded then Ziva looked at Jenny on the screen and said

" Fine, I will go" Ziva said finally giving in

Every one was just in shock at to what Tony might have said to get Ziva to Change her mind jenny was the one who broke the silence

"oh yes, your father is in Miami as well and he would like to see you as well"

"no I am so not going" Tony objected

"it's ok Director I can convince him" Ziva said in a grin

"by all mean s Ziva" Jenny assured her

Ziva whispers into Tony's ear and his tongue starts to hang out of his mouth. Then he looks at Ziva and says "oh really"

Then looks at Ziva and says " Sure I go any where to find out what Ziva said"

Brennan is getting aggravated and uncomfortable in the same car as this Ziva girl

And Angela and Abby just look at each other and smile while Gibbs just looks as if he gives up and say " I would say rule 12 but I feel that on this trip it might get broken so n ever mind"

Then Jenny says " wasn't rule 12 ment to be broken"

"I guess you write" Gibbs says in a smile

Then jenny says getting back on topic says "great, with that you all will be spending a week in Miami then you will go to your next destination"

" where is the next destination" asked cam

" you will find out in a week" and then just cuts off transmission

Then car stops and then the Chuffer opens the door and they all exit the Limo only to find the sky dark and Camille looks at her watch and it says 8:30 and looks up and everyone finds them selves at the four seasons hotel they walk into the lobby and are just amazed by the furniture in that it is enchanting in style

They walk up into the counter and Dr Brennan goes first and asks for her room key because she had already made reservations he hands it to her and she is on the 29th floor of the hotel and it only has 30, then Hodgins and Booth's and their room is on the same floor but in a different wing his is on the east wing hers is on the west. Then Angela was on the 28th and the same with Abby and Camille a matter of fact their rooms were right next to each other so they were happy, Zack, McGee and Gibbs were on the 27th floor and their rooms were also right next to each other.

Then Tony went up to the clerk and said "I reserved my name is Tony DiNozzo" the clerked stopped what he was doing and looked up at Tony and said " Tony as in Anthony DiNozzo Jr" Tony then smiles and says "yes that is me"

" well sir your room is on the 30th floor on the east wing"

"thank you" Tony said giving his million dollar smile then went up to his room he walked by Ziva and she said showoff in a playful tone. Then Ziva went up to the clerk and said " I think I made a reservation yesterday"

"Name"

" Ziva David"

"you mean 'The Ziva David' the heir of Letevisha"

" yes but shhh lower you voice please, I don't want to make a big deal about it, right know I am just a regular person working for NCIS, understand me"

", I think today is famous people meet clerk day"

"shh too loud" Ziva says above a whisper

" yes Madam, you are on the 30th floor on the west wing" then the clerk handed her the pass key and she headed to her room.

When she got to her room she was surprised it took up the whole 30th floor of the west wing it was almost as big as her room in Tele Aviv. And she loved being in the United States way better than being in Israel. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. She opens it to find out that it is Tony, she lets him in and asks

"what are you doing, here"

" well I wanted to know how that clerk guy looked when he realized the you were the sole heir to the Letevisha fortune and wealth"

"well he was really peaked"

"Ziva I think you mean Freaked"

" yes freaked, it was like he was seeing God stand right in front of him, or something"

" are you going to tell the rest of them like Gibbs and Abby because if Abby finds out and you don't tell she is going to kill us and leave no forensic evidence"

" what do you mean by 'Us' Tony"

" well she kill me too because I knew and I did not tell" he said with a grin

"There is a lot of thing that you know about that they don't Tony"

" oh really coming to the actual reason as to why I am here, you promised to tell me where you are the most ticklish, remember"

" how could I forget after I told you, you quickly agreed to meet with you father"

"haha very funny, you did the exact same when I told you I would give you the best birthday present in all your years of living"

"Fine point taken"

"so…"

"so what"

"aahh so Ziva where are you the most ticklish"

" I will show on you birth day after you give me my birthday present in my years living"

Ziva just smiled and so did Tony and he said "I will hold to that" and she replied I am sure you will

Then Tony's stomach growled and he said "I think im hungry"

" I think you are and so am I, go get the movies you have in you room and take a shower and put on your sleeping wear and I will meet you back her in a half an hour"

" ok, wait how did you know that I have Movies in my room"

" because I know you Tony you will bring your movies to the bathroom, if you did not bring on this trip I would have been worried" Ziva said with a smile

" point well taken meet you back here in an 30minutes" then Tony left her room and to his to take a shower and change.

::: Brennan's Room :::

Brennan is in her in her pajamas reading and then she hears a knock on the door and she sees Booth standing in front of her in pajama pants and no shirt on. Tying to focus on his face she asks "Booth are you ok, why are you on my floor and in the same wing as me"

" Bones, one of my bags are mixed up with yours and I really need a shirt"

" ok come in"

"wow bones nice room it big"

" thank you, I believe that was a compliment"

"yeah it was, this room is nice"

"ok where is you bag, Booth"

"oh right" booth looks at the pile of bags near the dresser and finds his almost immediately "found it" and picks up a big black bag and opens it to find his shirt and he takes it out and put it on only to find that the rest of the clothes are Brennan's, he just smiles and puts the bag back down in the pile of bags.

" so Bones how do you like the NCIS team"

" I like them all except for one"

" same here, there is one that I just cant stand"

"that person has no courtesy at all"

" same here, I don't like Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo either"

" Tony, I wasn't taking about him I was talking about Ziva"

" Ziva what is wrong with her she is very nice"

" yeah sure that only because you think she is attractive"

"of course she is attractive have you seen her, super hot" then booth notices the look on Brennan's face and pulls her into a tight hug and stunned does nothing but realizes how good he smiles and how warm his embrace is and hugs him back booth then says "She may be attractive but she is not as beautiful and as smart as you are Bones"

Brennan blushes against his chest and says "you really think so"

"I know so Bones" then lets go and leaves her room to go to his, leaving her to remember that warm loving hug a hug that made her feel protected

::: Ziva's Room :::

Ziva and Tony ordered room service for diner and now they are sitting on the sofa in front of the flat screen T.V watching one of the many James Bond movies that Tony brought along with him. Ziva was sitting right next to him her hand around his waist and his arm around her shoulders drawing them closer together her head was on his shoulder and his cheek on her head. Hey were both very comfortable and they didn't want to move, their scents we mingling and forming into an aroma. They slowly stated to drift into a pleasant sleep the only thing keeping them awake was thought of them going to sleep only to find out that when they woke up the next day it was nothing but a dream

But they eventually gave to the sleep that over came them while smiling because they where in each others arms.

::: Brennan's Room :::

Brennan lied there in here bed awake thinking about Booth's warm embrace and she just couldn't sleep. She got up and left her room and went to the elevator and pressed the call button 5 seconds later the elevator opened and she walked inside and pressed a random floor she want to take a walk to clear her mind but when she finally realized she was in front of booths door. Her hand moved on it's own and she knocked on it. Less then 30seconds booth opens it

"Bones what's wrong are alright, come in" she walks in

"so Bones what's wrong"

" I cant sleep at all, Booth and I don't know why"

"ok, come on" he grabbed her by the hand and he placed her on his bed and went in right beside her and said "it's ok Bones I wont do anything I promise, just get some sleep ok it is late"

"ok but, can you hug me again"

Booth just smiled and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same

"feel better now Bones" then looked at her only to find that she was fast asleep he closed he eye as did the same just thinking about how Brennan and him were sleeping in each others arms

--- The Next Day ---

Abby and Angela are planning on to the pool and think that it is a great time to start on their plan to get Tony and Ziva, & Brennan and Booth together so Angela calls Brennan cell phone only to get the answering machine, so she calls her room number and there is still no answer so she starts to worry then she calls Booth hoping he could find her

"Booth" as he answers the phone in a sleepy voice

"booth it's Angela, do you know where Brennan is?"

" Bones"

" yeah do you know where she is"

" yeah ,hold on"

In the back she can her booth say "_**bones get up phone for you**_" Angela's worry was replaced with excitement

"hello" Brennan answered in a sleepier voice

"Sweetie, what are you doing in Booth's hotel Room "

Brennan's eyes shot open as she heard he best friend Angela's voice

"um ….well….you…see…." Brennan tried to explain

" Bren save it, I don't want details over the phone, come down to the pool and tell me, and bring stud muffin with you , I want every single juicy bit, and wear the bikini you bought the other day you will look hot, see you in a few bye Bren"

"But.." It was too late Angela had already hung up the phone

"what was that about" Booth asked coming from the bathroom

"I guess we are going to the pool…so get ready" Brennan said get out of the bed and leaving to go her room but not before kissing him on the cheek and saying " thank you" and he just said "Any time Bones" and went back in the bathroom to change as she left

Abby was also on the phone but instead was calling Ziva she grabbed her cell and dialed Ziva's number the phone rang twice before she heard some one pick it up.

"Ziva it's Abby"

" hey Abbs what's up"

"Tony?"

"yeah"

"why are you answering Ziva's cell phone, where are you guys"

"in Ziva's hotel room"

"where is Ziva she is in the shower"

" why are in her hotel room"

"well were watching a movie and we feel asleep"

Over the phone she could here someone getting out of the shower and Ziva say "_**Tony who is it**_" And she could here Tony reply "it's Abby she wants you for something"

"hello Abby what's the matter" Ziva asked over the phone

"Ehhhhhh" Abby squealed

Ziva winced in pain and said "oww, Abby that hurt"

"sorry but what is Tony doing sleeping in your hotel room"

"what do you mean we watch movies and then go to sleep every Friday, but Abby why did you call I'm starting to get cold"

" oh right, well we are going to the pool, so come down when you get ready and wear a bikini"

"ok bye" And with that Abby hangs up the Phone

" What's going, is she ok" Tony asked Concerned

"yes she is fine, she just want's us to go to the pool downstairs"

"fantastic, I will meet you down there in 15 minuets"

" ok whatever"

"bye sweet cheeks, do forget bikini"

" fine, hairy butt, good bye "

--- 20 minuets later ---

All the guys are there and are wearing their swim trunks Zack has on purple swim trunks and is sitting reading a book on one of the benches. Hodgins had on green swim trunks while he was looking at the bug in the grass. McGee was wearing black Swim trunks while typing away at his laptop. Booth was wearing blue swim trunks and trying to talk to Hodgins. Then Tony who was wearing red swim trunks and talking on the phone

After 5 minuets of waiting the girls finally out Angela is wearing a lime green bikini, Camille had on a Yellow bikini with white stripes on it, Abby was wearing a black bikini with a red skull on it, Brennan was wearing a blue and silver bikini it was in a plaid pattern it was new for her to be in a bikini but she looked good in it, booth and the others thought but Ziva gave her a run for her money. Ziva came out in a maroon colored bikini with a small butterfly stitched in gold it was simple but elegant

"Abby where is Gibbs" Ziva asks

"we surprisingly there was a boat convention here in the hotel so he is probably there" Abby answers"

"of course" Ziva retorts

All the guys were in shock at how good the woman looked the each grab a girl and jump in to the pool [ parings: Cam&Zack , Ange&Hodgins, Abby&McGee , Brennan&Booth, Ziva&Tony ]

But are interrupted by a phone ringing

Ziva get out of the water and answers it

"Hello Tony's Phone"

"Is Anthony there" says a man on the other line

"yes I will get him for you"

Ziva calls Tony out of the water and she hands him the phone

" Hello"

"why hello there Anthony, long time since I heard your voice"

"Dad, is that you"

" yes are you coming by to see me"

_**Thank you for reading I hope you like it **_

_**Make my day and Review I like for your thoughts ^_^ **_

_**--- Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	4. How rich are you?

"_Dad, is that you"_

"_Yes are you coming by to see me"_

_**++ CHAPTER 4 ++**_

"Dad why are you calling me" Tony asked

"Because you are my son and I heard you were in town so I want to talk with you" Mr. DiNozzo stated

"But you never talked to me before why now"

"Because I need to talk to you, Anthony"

"No it's not Anthony its Tony, understand Tony"

"Fine Tony, please come see me at least once and then I will leave you alone"

"One time?"

"Yes just once"

"Fine I will come, but only because I promised someone special that I would come"

"Fantastic, come on Thursday around 11:30 and bring your friends with you I want to meet that special woman that answered your phone, and we will have a barbeque and I will invite the rest of the family, bye Tony see you on Thursday"

"What not the Whole family" But it was too late Tony's Father hung up before he knew what he had just agreed to

"Tony what's wrong" Ziva asked worried

"That was my father, he wants me to come and see him on Thursday" Tony explained

"Ok what is the problem, you are going yes?"

"Yeah, but he is going to invite my whole family"

"So it is going to be like a family get along"

"Get together, it's called a family get together, and yes it is"

"Ok, I am confused, what is the problem"

"The problem is that he wants me to invite everyone, even Gibbs"

"Ooh, not so well"

"Exactly, and he wants me to show up with a date"

"Wow, ok so what are you going to do"

"Well since you made me go with your tantalizing secret you are going as my date" Tony said hoping that she won't totally object to the idea

"Sure" was Ziva's only answer

"What?"

"I will go as your date to the family get together"

Tony so happy for saving his butt from humiliation from his family he lifted her of her feet and swung her around

Every one in the water was utterly confused from the moment the phone rang to when Tony was swinging Ziva in the air, then couldn't figure out what was going on and they were curious to find out. Abby gets out the water and walks up the Tony and Ziva then asks "What's Going on to make you guys so happy"

Tony puts Ziva down and Ziva says "Abby I don't even know, all I did was say yes"

Abby's eyes just shot open "you said yes to what, where's the ring" Abby says franticly

At the sound of the word ring every one even Brennan gets out of the water to see what's going on and the gather around Tony and Ziva

"No, Abby there is no ring, I just said yes to meeting Tony's father and family on Thursday" Ziva stated

Abby was still excited even thought Tony didn't propose because Ziva was meeting the parents and that was a step closer to marriage, Angela was so engulfed in the chemistry she wanted to scream and hoping at least half of the chemistry would rub off onto Bren and Booth Before They went home

"And I want all of you guys to come" Tony said

"Whoa, There sweetie you want us to come with you to your dads house" Angela asked

"Yeah we are having a barbeque and the more the merrier"

"I am in I have not had ribs in a while" Hodgins stated

"Yeah I will go to an excuse to shop for new clothes" Camille said

"Ooh yeah me too I could go shopping for some Miami bikini's I here they have cute ones here" Angela said "I am going too"

"If Angela is going then I guess I can go too" Brennan Stated

"Fine sure I will go as well" Booth said in an angry voice because as much as he hated Tony he did not want to be left behind

"We are all going to be there

"What Time" said Gibbs who seemed like he appeared out of thin air

Tony jumped as he heard the mans Husky voice come behind him with at coffee cup in hand "boss just don't come out of nowhere, did Ziva teach you that trick"

"No I did not he is just a visual learner" Ziva said

Tony winced at the hand that collided with the back of his head "That is for accusing you partner" Gibbs stated

Every was just laughing

"So DiNozzo what time does it start" Gibbs asked again

"11:30am" Tony finally answered

"Ok reasonable what day"

"Thursday, my father has arranged for a car to pick us up, I will meet you guys in the lobby at 11: 20am"

Then they all went back into the water to have some more fun

--- Thursday ---

Tony is waiting for everyone the lobby, he is wearing orange board shorts and a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned so you could see his abs. Then McGee came in wearing a black Polo shirt with Kaki shorts and a cup of coffee in hand and sunglasses on top of his head

"Whoa, McGee you look good, cooler in a way keep up the good work you might lose the name McLoser" Tony said with a smile

"Ok I guess, I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult" McGee stated

Then Abby came down with Angela, Abby was wearing black strapless sundress and her bikini under it. Angela was wearing a Brown shirt and a white jean skirt

"Wow you guys look really good" Tony complimented

"You both look nice" McGee said

"Thank you two very much" Angela said then she saw Tony's abs "Hot"

"What?" Tony asked

"Nothing it's just hot out side"

"Yeah you're right"

Angela sighed in relief after saying hot out loud Abby noticed this and smiled

Then Booth appeared and he was wearing green board shorts and yellow muscle shirt

Angela turned around and saw booth and thought "_OMG two hot guys with nice bodies in one room God are trying to kill me_" Abby grabbed onto her arm to make her come back to reality

Then Brennan came down then Camille came down Brennan was wearing a Capri pants and a purple tank top with her whit bikini under it. Camille was wearing jean shorts with a with a blue grey unzipped jacket at so you could see her silver bikini top

"Wow Cam that is a cute suit I want that do they have it in gold or something" Angela stated

"Yeah I was really cute but they didn't have it my size" Cam answered

"Oh we must go back" Angela stated

Booth then looks at Brennan and says "you look really cute, Bones"

"Booth I am not cute, Cute describes a small infant or child" Brennan stated

"Ok fine your look really nice"

"Thank you, not bad you self but yellow makes you look like that talking sponge we were watching"

"You mean Sponge Bob"

"Yes that one"

Booth just starts laughing at her

Then Gibbs and Zack and Hodgins come down all at the same time

Gibbs was wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with Capri pants and a white under shirt. Zack came down in jeans and a shirt that said 'Got Anthropology' every one laughed and his shirt but liked it all the same. Hodgins had on cargo shots and a brown shirt that had yellow Chinese characters not even two minuets later Ziva came out of the elevator wearing Brown and light Blue Board shorts with a light blue shirt the shaped her curves and her brown bikini under it

"Ok now that every one is here lets go" Tony said and went out side and everyone followed him. Only to see a white limo. And they all went inside the car and sat next to each other

"Hey Alex can you takes us to dads house now please" Tony asked the old man driving the car

"Yes sir, how have you been sir" Alex asked

"I have been just fine Alex and you" Tony responded

"Peachy" The man said with a smile

"Glad to hear it" Tony said with a smile

"Thank you sir, we should arrive in 25 minuets"

"Ok Alex take your time"

"Yes sir"

"Tony how do you know the driver?" Angela asked

"That's because he has been me and my dads driver for years, ever since I was a kid" Tony replied

"Wow you are a rich kid" cam said in disbelief

"Yeah you can say that"

"What does your dad do" Zack asked

"He owns May hotels around the world"

"Wow impressive" Brennan says

'RRIINNGG' Ziva's phone started to ring Ziva answers it with out looking at who it is "David" then she starts speaking in Hebrew and everyone is confused even Brennan because she only understands bits and pieces then Ziva start yelling into the phone and Then Tony intervening takes the phone from her and puts it into his ear and starts to speak in Hebrew everyone even Gibbs is Surprised that Tony can even speak Hebrew except Ziva who is laughing at what he is saying in the phone to her father then Tony hangs up the phone and Ziva says " he is going to kill you when he sees you, I hope you know that"

"Yes I do" he says with a smile and gives Ziva back her cell phone

"What did he say" Abby asked

"He told My Father, that he should stop yelling he might lose his voice and he will sound like Tweety Bird with a sore throat" Ziva explains

Even one starts laughing then Abby stops and says "who did you say he said that to"

"My father" Ziva replies

"Tony call him back and tell him sorry" Abby says in a serious Voice

"Why must he do that" Angela asked

"because her dad really will kill him" McGee states

"Ziva who is your dad" Hodgins asks

"The Director of Mossad" Ziva says

Hodgins eyes Grew huge. Every one look at Hodgins just look at Ziva in shock Brennan then asked "What is Mossad any way, that Hodgins is so shocked"

Hodgins coming back to reality answers "Mossad is the highest organization in all of Israel, it is like FBI, CIA and every thing combined but harsher their rules are simple do what the Boss says anything goes they will takes out leaders of terrorist groups like nothing their training is harsh and no room for slip up's at all if you go up against a Mossad agent let alone Mossad itself you will lose. Mess with one it's like messing with Israel it self" That is why The United States tries to keep a very good relationship with Israel at all times.

Everyone on the Jeffersonian team just looked at Ziva in shock and she was smiling like she was happy at their fear then she said " I am surprised at how much you know about Mossad but you left out one thin that keeps Mossad so strong"

"what is that" Angela asked curiously

"miss your target and become the target" Ziva said

Angela said in shock "thank God Mossad is not after me"

"How long have you been apart of Mossad" Hodgins asked as if he was terrified

"what makes you think I am a Mossad agent" Ziva asked

"Because that is one of the things they tell you when you are an Agent I would assume"

"well you are correct I am a Mossad agent, and I have been since I was 16" Booth was shocked at her life

"wow, that is scary" Zack said

"oh it was but it hurt more when I had to kill my half brother because her was a terrorist and he had to be stopped" Ziva mentioned

Angela was on the brink of tears

"I wish I hadn't given up Anthropology for Mossad" Ziva's mouth slipped at that comment she quickly covered her mouth

"What did you say" Booth said

"nothing" Ziva said with her mouth still cover, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone else that except Tony who found out

"You were an Anthropologist" Brennan questioned

Ziva removed her hand from her mouth and sighed then replied "yes I was I graduated Oxford University when I was 14 and I was an Anthropologist for 2 years then I joined Mossad when I was 16"

"Since you are telling them your secrets tell them the Major one" Tony said

"What there is more" Abby said

" yes, I am also rich" Ziva replied

"Daughter of the head of Mossad and a Doctor you are rich and so is Hodgins he is the sole heir of the Canteliever group" replied Angela

" I know, but I am richer then Dr. Hodgins" Ziva answered shyly

"how rich" Abby asked

"really rich loaded" Tony jumped in

"why what makes you so rich" Booth asks

"I am the sole heir to The Letevisha group" Ziva finally admits

Hodgins mouth just dropped "are you serious" Hodgins asked shocked

" yes I am" Ziva says

"what is Letevisha anyway Hodgins" Abby asks

"It is the number 1 largest trade and export along with money converters in the world, no money get changed or distributed without their say so, and nothing can be traded or enter anywhere without their say so."

Every just looked at Ziva with there eyes in shock mode

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

_**thnk u for reading **_

_**~~~ REVIEW PLEASE ~~~ **_

_**I will start chapter 5 soon :D **_

_**--- Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	5. Flying high to Israel so No turing back

_Every just looked at Ziva with there eyes in shock mode_

_**++ Chapter 5 ++**_

"Wait what your telling me is that you are the heiress to the biggest companies in the world" Abby asked

"Yes" Ziva answered

"That's hot" Booth said with a chuckle and everyone in the car looked at him

"That all fine but what I wanted to know is why, you gave up Anthropology for Mossad, you were the best" Brennan stated

"Wait are you saying she was better than you are" Angela asked

"Of course, her IQ is 2times that of Zack's"

"Wait so that would mean she is around your IQ level" Zack Jumped in

Brennan mumbled something under her breath

"What was that" Cam asked

"She said Ziva is higher than her" Gibbs said

"How did you know that" Brennan asked

"He has ears like a bat" Tony said

Gibbs glared at Tony, Ziva said "I will take care of it Gibbs" and hit Tony is the back of his head Tony winced from the pain

And they all laughed and it and it lightened the mood

"Sir we are here" Alex said breaking the moment

The car came to a stop and Alex opened the door so that they can get out they all got out to see a house about 3 stories it was like a beach house but way bigger, the walked up to the door and knocked a Grey haired man that looked a lot like the older version of Tony came to the door

"Anthony" The man said in a happy voice when he saw Tony's face

"Yeah, I'm here Dad" Tony answered

"Introduce me to the wonderful guest you brought" Tony's Father stated

"ok, This is Camille Seroyan, Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Timothy McGee, Seeley Booth, Abby Scuito, Zack Addy, My boss Jethro Gibbs and my partner Ziva David" Tony Identified as he pointed to each and every one of them

"Hello my name is Anthony DiNozzo I am Anthony's father or as you call him I am Tony's father, come on in" Tony's father invited

They enter the home and it was a lovely house and extremely beautiful they go to the back yard and it is amazing it had a deck and a really big lawn and the beach was right behind it

"Awesome" Angela said

"Wow you lived here" Abby asked

"No this is just the summer house" Tony said nonchalantly

"Wow, Tony trying to be cool are you" Ziva stated

"Ha Very funny Zee-Vah" Tony said back

"Alex can you bring me two boards" Tony asked

"Already done" Alex had 2 surf boards in his hands

"Wait you know how to surf Tony" McGee asked

"Yeah, who doesn't" Tony said

"I don't and not every one can" Abby stated

"Oh sorry Abby, ok who does know how besides Ziva because I want to surf and I don't want to do it alone" Tony stated

"I will go with you" Booth spoke

"Oh Hunk vs. Hunky, I like" Angela said

"I got to see this" Ziva said with a sly grin

Tony Took off his shirt and Booth did the same

"Thank God I am alive today" Cam said bewildered

"Who knew Tony had a flawless Body" Abby said in awwh

"Oh please he has a freckle on the left peck" Ziva said

They all just looked at her

"How in the hell do you know that" Gibbs said in disbelief

"We went to Hawaii together and we surfed together and I noticed" Ziva admitted

"And you did not take me I'm shocked" Abby stated

"Yeah but Booth has a better body then I imagined" Angela said

"Doesn't he Bren" Angela asked

"Yeah sure" Brennan said with ease

"Wait why aren't you shocked" Cam asked

"Wait don't tell me you have seen him with out his shirt before" Abby jumped in

"Oh My Gosh, have you" Angela asked almost squealing

"Yes I have, but It wasn't on purpose" Brennan said finally answering

"What, I want details" Angela said pulling Cam and Brennan away

Brennan, Angela and Cam were by the bar and The NCIS team as Booth and Tony were surfing and how they both were equal in skill.

The party was over and they were back at the Hotel to get some sleep because they were flying out Tomorrow

Booth Carried Brennan to her room because she was out cold and she didn't want to get up he pack her suitcase and placed it by the door for her as she slept then closed the door behind him and went back to his room to do the same thing

--- The Next Day ---

Everyone is up and ready and they are checking out of the hotel

The Limo arrive and the enter it then Brennan asks "So now where are we going" then the T.V pops out again and reveals Jenny shepherd Angela Jumps and states " you really need to stop doing that"

"I am sorry Ms Montenegro, but to answer you Question Doctor Brennan, you are going to is Israel" Jenny States

"what are you serious, I have always wanted to go there" Abby states

"I think this is the coolest vacation" Angela says

" But we don't have any tickets for an Israel flight" Booth states

"you wont need it" then signs off

"What does she mean, I am starting to dislike her vague answers" Zack protest

"you'll get used to it" Team NCIS said in union

then the car stops and the chuffer opens the door they get out and see a private jet in front of them they are like whoa , Ziva walks up first and then the doors open to reveal a middle aged man that looked to be the pilot

"Shalom Ziva" The pilot says

"Shalom Peter" Ziva replies and hands him her bags and the pilot passes it to the chuffer who puts it on the plane and the others do the same

"Ziva are they traveling with you" Peter asks

"yes they are" Ziva replies then goes up the stairs and enters the plane

The others are speechless but enter the plane as well, they walk in and see how nice it is. The place had leather seats that massage and could all the way back and fridge that was sealed away and a T.V that popped up from the side Ziva sat in the middle Row by the window on the right and was greeted by a tropical drink being brought to her on a tray by a butler of some sort " Thank you Henry you remembered" Ziva said with a smile. The man smiled and disappeared to the back of the plane. Tony sat down next to her, then Booth and Brennan sat right across from them, Gibbs sat down on the other side of the plane in the back so that her could get peace and quiet. Angela and Abby sat next to each other on the same side Gibbs was on but sat closer up, Cam and McGee sat next to each right across from Angela and Abby" Then Zack and Hodgins sat behind Brennan and Booth and they all became quickly comparable

Ziva just sat there Drinking her Tropical drink and listening to her Ipod touch but was interrupted by Henry handing two folders, she took the ear phones out of her ears and asked "What is this henry" he answered " your father sent over some proposals from the company and some ideas for your party Ms Ziva" she took the folders and said " Thank you Henry umm can you please bring me my laptop and pen so I can off on these documents" he replied "yes Ma'am"

"wow Ziva you are living the high life" Tony blurted

"I really don't want to go home, I don't want to see my fathers face" Ziva said with a disgusted face

"aaw poor Zi, but now you know how I felt when I saw my dad, just smile and you be fine" Tony replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**review to make me super happy **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	6. Best Plane Ever

**Disclaimer: well if I own NCIS Ziva would not be in Israel and had been captured she would be wrapped in Tony's arms and I would have killed Michel off a **_**LONG**_** time ago :D and if I owned Bones Booth would not have a brain tumor he and Bone would be making a Baby the old Fashioned way, since ****I Don't own Bones or NCIS**** it didn't happen My way, blame the real owners for that**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_aaw poor Zi, but now you know how I felt when I saw my dad, just smile and you be fine" Tony replied_

_**## Chapter 6 ##**_

"oh sure, like I would take advice from you sleep on" Ziva replied

"Dream on, Ziva its Dream on not sleep on" Tony corrected

"whatever, you drive me up a hall"

"I think you mean up a wall, Ms Ziva" Henry said coming back with her laptop and an pen just as she requested, she pressed a button on her control and the floor slid back and a beautiful brown dark wood table arouse.

"Thank you Henry" Ziva replied as Henry placed the laptop and pen on the newly formed table the walked away and disappeared in to the back of the plane once more.

"Zi, Bones, this plane is so cool it even has the Sports channels" Tony and Booth both said in excitement

"You are weird" Ziva and Brennan said at the same time as well and both continued with what they were doing at the same time as well, Brennan was reading a book on Anthropological structure and Ziva since she was done with the work her father sent she was also reading, Abby and Angela were forming a plan to carry out in when the got to Israel. McGee was typing like no tomorrow because he was writing the chapter to next book. Gibbs was reading a Magazine on boats and the newest models. Hodgins was reading an article on the environment and how the world can predict unknown conspiracies. Zack was listening to a lecture on his I-pod. Cam was listening to Beyonce's new CD and jamming to her own beat. Booth and Tony were still watching the ESPN channel on the planes T.V but the only difference was that one was watching hockey And the other was watching Football.

When the team Booth was rooting for got a goal Booth taped Bones to watch but she was extremely fascinated by the book to pay attention to him, booth feeling neglected turned away from the T.V and asked " Bones what are you reading"

"A book called Thesis booth" she replied

" I know that what is the book about" Booth pried

"It is about Anthropological structure and how it can affect the past and feature if it were to be altered" Ziva said interrupting

"how do you know that" Brennan said finally looking up from the book to be met by Ziva's brown eyes looking at her with pride

"because I wrote it" Ziva replied with confidence overflowing in her voice

"what you wrote this" Brennan said in disbelief

"yes, why is it bad" Ziva asked

"what no, it is exceptionally well written and it is so concise" Brennan said in awwh

"why thank you, but yours is fantastic as well it has interesting fact and findings as well as humor along the way I really do like it" Ziva said with a smile of excitement

"oh boy they are speaking Geek" Tony mumbled

"oh boy her she goes into squint mode" Booth also mumbled to himself

But were interrupted by hands colliding with their chests

"owh"

"ouch"

"Bones,

"Ziva"

"that hurt" they both said in unison

"Good" Ziva and Brennan said in unison as well and continued to read

--- 4 hours later ---

Everyone was waking up because breakfast was being brought to them ad they landed in Israel in 2hours everyone was up except Brennan, Booth, Ziva and Tony. So Abby and Angela decided to wake their friend up but didn't want to when they saw them, but instead wanted to squeal in excitement. Brennan and Booth had their chairs all the way back and were cuddled in each others arms. Ziva and Tony also had their chair all the way back and Ziva was facing the window and Tony had his arms around Ziva's waist so Abby and Angela quickly went to get their camera and took picture from all different directions before Abby decided to be evil and take a blow horn that she bought in Miami and instructed everyone to cover their ears before squeezing the blow horn and alarming the two couples Ziva quickly got up and pulled out gun the was right next to her seat and held in the direction she thought the noise came from but no one was standing up everyone was sitting down and preoccupied with some thing else. So Ziva calmed down and placed the gun where she found it while everyone was trying not to burst out laughing

"Ziva where do you keep that" Tony said referring to the gun and a bad memory of when Tony and Ziva went under cover together and while they were sleeping Ziva pulled a gun out on him

Ziva just smiled and replied "that is for me to know and for you to find out"

"really" Tony replied back with a grin

Brennan got up and rubbed her eyes like a little 4 year old girl

"Booth" Brennan called out in a sleepy voice

"Yes Bones"

"can you make me some coffee" Brennan asked

"Sure, any thing for you bones" Booth said before he got up and disappeared into the back of the plane like Henry has done many times before

Angela and Abby we looking at the exchange between the two couples and almost screamed and they were also exchanging the pictures they took and were showing Cam who was pissed that she missed It.

Breakfast finally came and they all really wanted pancakes, eggs and Bacon so that is what they got. After the meal they just relaxed until the plane landed

--- 2hours ---

The plane landed successfully in Israel and they walked out of the plane and were greeted by an Israeli middle age man who took their bags and placed the in side of what they would presume to there ride. It was a black Hummer Limo. They had not been inside a limo such as this.

"Ziva, you have a Hummer Limo" Abby said in disbelief

"yes Abby, is it really that odd" Ziva said with a smile

"No but I thinks that's awesome" Angela announced

With that they all enter the Limo and start to drive away

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Thanks for reading please review ^_^ **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 --- **_


	7. Fiancee

**Disclaimer: NCIS and Bones I don't own them **

_With that they all enter the Limo and start to drive away_

_**## Chapter 7 ##**_

After 25 minuets of driving they drove into a big pearly gate

"Are we entering heaven or something" Hodgins asked

"Yeah Zee what is with the get gates" Tony asked

"For protection I guess even though I don't see why" Ziva said nonchalantly

"Really now" Tony said slyly

"What" Ziva Asked?

"Oh nothing" Tony replied

"What ever" Ziva replied

Then the Limo came to halt and the chuffer came to open the Door Ziva was first to get out and the rest followed when they got out of the car they were in front of a gigantic house

"Ziva you live in this place" Abby asked

"No, I live in Washington DC, I grew up here" Ziva stated

"If I grew up here I would have been the happiest kid on the black" Cam said in Awn

"I would have the best birthdays in this place, if I lived here" Angela mentioned

"Oh My….."Brennan started and booth finished "…God"

"I thought my house was big Zee" Tony said looking up at the house that looked like it was touching the clouds

"Ziva this is your mansion" Gibbs stated

"More like castle" McGee corrected

"I must admit it is spacious" Zack said

"Wow" was all Hodgins had to say

"Thank you, I think" Ziva replied

"No problem" they all simultaneously

"Lets go then" Ziva said as she walked up to the door and opened it, as the others followed behind her

They entered the house and it was more beautiful then the outside structure, the floors were a cream colored marble, as well the circle stair ways the furniture was beautiful and pristine and the colors were well picked out to go with the furniture as well as the floors from the look there were about more then 3 floors but I could have been more and everything looked like it came out of a modern day castle catalog.

"Gorgeous" They all said in unison

"Thank you very much" Ziva replied

"Shalom Miss David" Said woman dressed in a maid outfit

"Maria, why are you wearing that" Ziva almost yelled

"Your father told me too" Maria replied

"He has good taste" Hodgins accidentally blurted out, then Angela and Brennan both hit him on the arm

"Maria, take that off as long as I am here you do not need to wear that and if my father says anything let me know" Ziva said in Hebrew and Maria walked away to change

"What is going on Ziva" Booth asked

"Oh Nothing my father is being a pig but I will show you guys to your rooms" Ziva said as she walked passed the stairs and to a wall

"Um why are well standing in front of a wall Zee" Tony asked

"I thought you might want to take the elevator" Ziva replied

"Awesome where is it" Booth said

Ziva smirked and turned to the wall and pressed a very small button near the wall and the wall moved away to reveal an elevator Ziva entered and so did every one else

"Cool" Cam said

"I wish I had one of these in my house" Hodgins replied

Ziva pressed floor number 3 in the elevator

"Wow your house has 5 floors" Abby stated

Suddenly the doors opened and reveled a long hallway and many doors and other hallways. They step out of the elevators and the walked to a Door

"Gibbs this is your room" Ziva said

Gibbs opened the door and smiled it had pictures of boats on and a hanging sniper riffle and on the dresser was a bottle of whiskey and a single glass. Gibbs walked in the room and shut the door behind him but not before giving Ziva a kiss on the forehead

"I take it he likes the room" Ziva said with a laugh, then she walked around the corner to another room

"Abby this one is for you" Ziva said

"Me" Abby asked

"Yes, this room is now yours so when you come back this room will always be yours now one will use this room. That goes for the rest of you as well I have asked that these rooms are for you to keep personalize, so that you will always have room in the David house" Ziva explained

"Even us" Angela asked

"Yes even you all from the Jeffersonian, I have taken a liking to you so I made ones for you as well" Ziva said with a smile

"you are amazing Ziva" Cam stated

"thank you" she replied, then Ziva opened the door to Abby's Room

The room was so Abby the walls were black and just for ably she found black marble and used it as the floors and above her bed was a big pink skull that said Abby under it.

"Ehhhh I love it" Abby squealed

"I am glad" Ziva replied

Abby placed her bags down and exited the room and followed Ziva and the others to see there rooms. Down the hall was Booth's room and she stopped in front of the room and Ziva said "Booth this is yours" And she opened it, it was a Nice room it had the Word in bold letters F.B.I on the walls and an Crossing of hockey sticks. Booth also placed his bags inside and followed he was curious to see Bones room

The next one was Tony's his room had a Tony written all over it, it had movies everywhere and a football on the dresser it was so Tony its was uncanny

"Aww Ziva you do pay attention" Tony said in a teasing voice

"what ever Tony" Ziva replied, but she blushed in secrete

After Tony came McGee his room was computer land he had a very nice laptop sitting on his bed and a type writer on the desk and so tons of Games to play that he could not stay bored

"Ziva thank you so much" McGee said as he hugged her

"No problem McGee, im glad you like, McGee I can't breathe"

"Tim Let her go" Abby almost yelled

"oh, Sorry Ziva" McGee apologized

" it's ok"

After McGee Came Angela, her room was so pretty it had Art and painting's every where it was art magic

"Sweetie I really Love it, it is fantastic, thank you"

"No problem" Ziva replied

"And now we are all going to Cam's room" Ziva stated and they all walked to another hallway and down four doors

Cam opened the door and loved it, it had a big music note on the wall and stacks of CD's and the walls were her favorite color, Orange but it was an elegant orange so it fitted with the theme of the room

"Thanks a lot it is so me" Cam stated

" im glad I was able to capture it" Ziva replied

Then they moved on to Hodgins, his rooms was bug central there were picture of bugs and organisms he was digging the room it was so Hodgins

"Dude" he said in amazement

"you are welcome"

They both smiled

And then there was Zack to do, his room was filled with books and almost like a library , in a room filled with books and puzzles. He was like a kid in a candy store

"Thank you" Zack said excitedly

"No problem"

And after Zack, There was Brennan everyone stood out side waiting for Ziva to open in, she did, it was such pretty room it had some bones a Decoration it was classic yet elegant in a anthropological term, but I was just a Brennan room she just smiled then turned to Ziva and hugged her and said "Thank you"

"you are very welcome" Ziva said as she hugged her back

They let go of each other smiled until Tony ruined the moment by saying " Zee can we see your room now"

"Why"

"I'm, I mean _we_ are curious" Tony replied

"ok fine" Ziva walked up to the stairs to the 4th floor instead of taking the elevator and the walked up to a door and she open it, it was a huge room bigger than the hotel room Brennan and Tony stayed in and it was well furnished with a mature and lovely style and a the little 'Z' it was a really feminine but adult room

"This room does not look like a room where a Mossad ninja would sleep" Tony commented

"what did you think it would look like, a cave" Ziva asked

"Yes" They all said at the same time

"there is not even an knife of gun on display" Tony continued

Ziva smirked and replied "do you want to see where they are"

"Yeah, cause im kinda freaked out as to the lack of weaponry"

Ziva walked around a corner on her room and opened a door and they followed her inside only to be met by a retinal scan machine and Ziva followed the procedure and a metal door opened and they walked through it and then were met by a finger print scanner she again followed the procedure and another door opened and they walked through it then an automatic voice was heard saying "State your name and clearance" then Ziva spoke "Zivaletha Elisheva David, DEV-OTO-56743" then the voice spoke "Cleared, welcome Ziva" and the final door opened to reveal Guns here and there as well as knifes every where

"Wow, this is almost like Limbo but the bones are replaced with Guns knifes and Darts" Angela stated

"Happy now Tony" Ziva asked with a grin on her face

"Wow, yeah sure" Tony said in amazement

Then Ziva heard something she quickly turned around grabbed a knife and threw it in the direction of the noise

"Ok Ziva-va I get it you hate surprises" said a voice then the a man came from the shadows

Ziva looked at the man then saw his eyes and smiled "Andy, what are you doing here" and she went and hugged him. Andy was tall and handsome and built he had beautiful black hair and gorgeous light sky blue eyes

"I missed you Ziva-va" Andy replied as he stared in her eyes

"ahem, um Ziva who is this" Abby asked getting a little annoyed

"oh hello, my name is Ariander Hafaniel but you can call me Andy, I'm Ziva's fiancée

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope u liked the chapter ^_^ **

**Please review I want to know **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


	8. Fake love has ended, real love begins

**Disclaimer --- **_**I don't own NCIS or BONES **_

**A/N: ^_^ hi ppls (peoples :] ) Well I just wanted you to know that I suck, meaning I kept you all waiting for an update all this time, I am a bad person *slaps hand*. But I had a really big writer's block, so I got some help with WBA (Writers block Anonymous) :P LOL NOO!!!, I am not crazy, I am just weird :) ... and im joking for those who are slow (but im serious im weird- in a good way of course ^_^) . But I actually got help from **_Tash905_** she gave me some cool ideas for this chapter which you will read. ----Sorry for rambling , I just wanted to say thanks to Tash for her help and thanks to all my readers and reviewers for all your support and patience.**

**-PK03- **

"_oh hello, my name is Ariander Hafaniel but you can call me Andy, I'm Ziva's fiancée_

_**## Chapter 8 ## **_

"Whoa fiancée" Abby stated .

Tony looked like his world was crashing .

"Ziva you are engaged" Cam asked .

"Well let's just say he is my fathers pick for my husband" Ziva stated .

"Well you seem extremely close" Tony said .

Ziva looked at him and he looked at Ziva "I got to go, I am going to shower" Tony said abruptly Then walked out of Ziva's weapon chamber and up to his room and every one watched him leave.

"Ok Ziva I think we should stop." Andy said seriously but in a humorous tone

Ziva looked at him

"I know you love him, Ziva" Andy said in Hebrew

"How can you tell" Ziva asked responding to the language

"Because I know you and you hurt him, you should apologize to him and tell him the truth, we should stop"

"I agree" Ziva said as well

"What" Cam asked.

"We were just joking, Ziva and I are just friends" Andy explained .

"Yes and have been since we were about 8 or 9" Ziva stated.

"So your saying that you are not getting married" Angela asked .

"That is correct" Ziva.

"Who knew Ziva could make a joke" McGee asked.

"I did she does it all the time when we have sleepovers at her place" Abby interjected .

"You two have sleepovers" McGee asked his mind wondering over to Abby in just a shirt and under ware.

But his thoughts were cut off with a hand crossing with his chest.

"Oww" He yelped "What was that" .

"I slapped you" Abby stated "For thinking perversely" .

McGee's ears turned a bright red and he thought _"I need to stop hanging around Tony" ._

"Do you play jokes like these often Ziva" Brennan asked .

"Yes ever since we were about 10" Ziva replied "The fiancée one is new to me though" she said looking at Andy demanding an answer.

Andy read her eyes and smiled. Them embraced her into a tight hug, she was then hugged him back with the same force "I did it because you are my best friend and I missed having fun with you" . She smiled under from his words, she did miss her closest friend "I missed you as well". Andy smiled and kissed her hair.

An eruption of gasps occurred .

"I wish I had a best friend who looked like that" Angela stated.

"I would be as well" Cam stated "_wait he kind of acts like Seeley and Booth is cute, I do have friend like that" _Cam smiled.

"Hey Bones, Don't they kind of act like us" Booth asked.

Brennan looked at them "Yes they do Booth they are two close friends hugging, in a non-romantic Manner" Brennan explained

"Yeah I know" Booth said excitedly, not picking up her meaning just yet.

Brennan smiled as well, amused by his excitement yet disappointed by his quickness on the subject.

"What?" Booth said picking up on her previous sentence

Brennan just looked at him

"Bones, what did you-"

"_**Ziva and Guests, lunch is ready" **_ The intercom interrupted

"Who's hungry" Andy asked

"I am's" from everyone gave him his answer

"Andy can you take them to the kitchen, I am going to check on Tony" Ziva stated and walked out of her weapons chamber.

She walked out of her room and headed down to Tony's floor she went and knocked on his respective door. After a couple of seconds he opened the door. He stood in front of her in nothing but a towel. His brown hair looked almost black from being wet, water was dripping off his chest. She had not see him wet or with out a shirt since he took of his and gave it to McGee in the office. "_And that was years ago, and since then he has matured" _Ziva thought. He had a defined 6 pack and tanned skin his muscle definition was greatly appreciated by Ziva. There was a drop of water that caught her attention, it dripped from his hair kissed his cheek and ran down his neck and slowly eased down his abdomen. Ziva slowly followed this droplet with her ever curios eyes, it went lower and lower until it was sucked up by a white cotton towel that Ziva knew what she was doing.

"Ziva is there something you need" Tony asked a little annoyed

Ziva looked at him trying to find words "Ahh yes I wanted to tell you that me and Andy were only midding" Ziva said as she entered the room.

"I think you mean Kidding, Ziva not midding, midding is not even a word." Tony smiled

"Oh That is right" Ziva realized

"But Ziva" Tony said sternly

She was surprised as she was backed up against the wall. To stood in front of her almost pinning her against it

"Don't do that to me again Ziva is was so-"

"Worried" Ziva finished for him while gazing into his eyes

"Exactly because you-"

"Are your partner" Ziva said a little disappointedly

"No" He brushed her cheek with his finger "Because you are the only thing I care about Ziva" Tony whispered softly. She took a deep breath of his wonder sent, letting it fill her senses. "You care about me" Ziva asked in a soft gentle like tone.

"No, I love you" Tony confessed

Ziva's smile grew wider _"Love, he loves me"_ She was so happy but she could not express it, In just one way. She leaned in a little closer in to him and he did the same to her. Anticipating the kiss that had been long overdue. His lips brushed hers for only a second before they were interrupted by Ziva's cell. She quickly answered it, breaking the moment.

"Shalom" Ziva answered clearly Angry

"Aww Ziva you are here, come by my office." Her father asked

"Now" Ziva asked

"Yes now" Eli commanded

"Alright, Shalom" Ziva hung up and left leaving a disappointed Tony

Tony turned and headed back in the bathroom before the bedroom door opened again. He quickly turned to look. When he did lips crashed into his _"Ziva"_ then he was roped into a kiss full of passion, love and lust. His hands found her waist to draw her closer to him.

"I love you too" Ziva smiled. Pecked him again on the lips "We will continue this later yes" and headed out the door again

Tony smiled and went into the Bathroom again but this time for a cold shower.

**1 couple down 4 to go :] **

_**_To Tash905_ Thanks for the idea for them being friends It helped me out a lot I hope you liked the Tiva-ness I put in ^_^ I will use your other ideas in the next chapters ­­­___ **_

**Thank you for reading, I am so sorry if you hated and if you liked it then review. **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	9. Human, you are human

**Disclaimer --- **_**I don't own NCIS or BONES **_

**A/N: Hello everyone, Again having you wait all of this time, you all might want to shoot me (but I suggest rubber bullets or else I will never ever update because I would be dead…Any way I have be pushed kicked and hit into writing this chapter a little earlier then I planned by a certain fan of this story I mean, this person was quoting it to me. I was impressed, so I decided I would make another chapter, to make every one happy :) I really hope you enjoy it, and reviews make me the happiest and most excited person ever ^_^. And I might help me get over my terrible cold. I really hate being sick :( . Anyway go ahead and read it :D **

**-PK03- **

* * *

"_Shalom" Ziva answered clearly Angry _

"_Aww Ziva you are here, come by my office." Her father asked _

"_Now" Ziva asked _

"_Yes now" Eli commanded _

_**## Chapter 9 ## **_

Ziva left Tony's room with a huge smile on her face, she had finally tasted his lips and she liked it and wanted more, He had told her he loved her and she felt the same way. All she wanted to do is be wrapped up in his arms and stay there for as long as she could, Taking in his glorious sent and maybe watching on of his most talked about movies while drinking wine and eating Pizza. But she was in Israel, and her father had eyes everywhere and also Gibbs rules, the infamous rule number 12 is what was concerning her, she would need time to talk to him about it, and wondered if her could break it for her and Tony, but somehow she highly doubted that. Before she knew it she was infront of her father's office on the first floor in the far back.

She was about to knock on the door when, it just abruptly opened. And from the corner of her eye she noticed a camera. _"I really hate the technology he has." _She thought, as she walked in to her father's office. He was sitting at his desk and his glasses were resting on his nose. As he was looking at some files, that seemed to have caught his attention.

"I thought you would be in the Mossad office, Today. Instead of here in the house Father." Ziva stated.

"Aw Ziva, how nice to see you" Eli said in a smile as he hugged her, that Ziva could not read.

"Same to you father" She plastered on a smile.

Then her Mossad ninja skills kicked in. "Father if we are going to talk and as the Americans say 'Catch up' I do not want to be watched"

"what are you talking about?" he asked innocently…or tried to.

"Father, I am talking about the men behind the door to your right and the one who came in behind me" she said with authority.

Eli smiled And with the wave of his hand 5 men came out of the shadows

"Give us some privacy" Eli commanded.

The men nodded and left the room to wait outside to be used if needed.

After the men left they spoke again.

"Did you see Andy yet?" Eli asked

"Aww so you were responsible for that surprise." Ziva stated in as she sat down

"Yes, I really like that Boy Ziva" He stated in a suggestive Manner.

"I am NOT marrying him Father." Ziva stated in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Ziva don't be so rash take time to think about this." Eli tried to persuade. "Let us talk about this"

"I will think about nothing, No, is a No and that is final we will talk about nothing." Ziva replied

Eli Looked at her, with a stern tone replied "Who is he Ziva?"

"Who?" Ziva asked with concern

"The man, who you are in love with." Eli ask a matter-of-factly

"No one that concerns you" Ziva sassed

He slammed on his hands on the desk to rattle her. "Ofcourse it concerns me, Because it ruins everything if…." He cut himself off, the started to laugh to himself. "Very cleaver Ziva, That was very, cleaver."

Ziva sat there looking at him emotionless _"What does he mean by 'ruins everything', father what are you hiding?" _She thought.

"How about lunch?" He suggested.

"sure" she answered harshly.

He got up and opened the door for her, While ushering her out. They walked the long hallway to the Kitchen but stopped when they came across Maria.

Eli went up to her and shouted in his native language "Maria, why did you disobey me why are you not dress the way I told you!?"

Maria held her head down and started to shake, in fear.

"Father enough!, I told her to change there is no need to make a spectacle of her." Ziva replied in the same Hebrew language.

"When I tell her to do something, it will be done!" He answered

"Who do you think you are, God. Well your NOT, and as long as I am here I will not allow you treat people like they are animals you can command!" Ziva scolded.

"But I am-" Eli was cut off.

"Human, you are human" Ziva stated

Eli looked at her with amusement "Are you sure?"

"Positive, if I were to cut you right, now you would bleed tremendously" She said with a hit of desire.

"Do you want to hurt me Ziva?" Eli asked

"Don't tempt me father" Ziva warned

Eli held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I will treat people more, fairly. But only in this house" He looked at her as if to warn her.

"I understand, in this house you are my father, but on the outside, you are the director of Mossad." Ziva understood. In a some what angry Tone.

"America has made you soft Ziva" He stated

"So what if it has, Eli" Ziva spat

Eli just starts to laugh as he leads her into the kitchen. _"Be happy with the memories you have because you wont be there much longer" _Eli thought as his laugh filled the air.

* * *

**Was it good?...**

**---Princess Kag3--- **


End file.
